Breaking Hearts
by Reno-Sky
Summary: Kairi broke up with Tidus, what Sora doesn't know is why. Sora whimpered, "You're gonna end up alone if you keep breaking hearts."


**Hi, Reno Sky again! This is a one shot between Kairi and Sora. It was dragged out of me like a Demon from Supernatural when I was listening to Nsync's "Tell me, Tell me Baby". And yes, I still listen to old Nsync songs I am not ashamed to admit it. Well anyways, I always feel bad for Kairi losing Sora to Riku in yaoi fics. In this story, I wanted to show more of why Kairi will never be happy without her true love, even when he's gay. Well I tried my best! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything by Nsync or Kingdom Hearts.**

Two best friends were sitting on the shore of their own private island. One was a girl around the age of seventeen with long, red hair, she wore a pink top and matching skirt. The other was a boy, same age as the girl, but he had spiky brown hair. He was wearing a black shirt matching shorts with huge black skater shoes. It was late in the afternoon, they were watching the sun set in the horizon. The girl was named Kairi Izawa, she was explaining her recent break up with their friend Tidus.

"He was just too clingy... I mean it was nice--" Kairi trailed off, she had no clue what she was trying to say. Tidus had been a perfect boyfriend. Any girl would be lucky to have a boyfriend like Tidus. Every girl except Kairi. For Kairi being with Tidus didn't feel like what she wanted. She knew who she wanted because he was sitting right next to her.

Kairi began humming at first, then she started singing, "... We were born the same day, we even think the same way, we are what they all call. A. Perfect. Match. Tell me baby, how come you don't wanna love me, don't you know I can't breathe without you. Tell me, tell me just how. Tell me how. Why can't you love me? Why can't you start loving me? How come you can't start loving me?..."

"Kairi?"

"Yeah, Sora?"

"You have that Nsync song memorized, don't you?"

"... Yeah I guess I do."

Kairi's cheeks flamed. Sora Asamoto had been her friend since they were little kids. He was her buddy, he knew her like no one else did. And like the song says, "We were born the same day, we even think the same way..." Well, it was true about Kairi and Sora. They were a perfect match, Kairi even thought soul mates. They were both born on May 7th. Whenever they went out they ordered the same drinks and food. They were both interested in the same things. So naturally it was easy for them to get along with each other.

And that's why Kairi never had a relationship longer than two months. She always felt no one could be like Sora. No one could make her happy like he did.

But she vowed to give the male species one last chance, so she went out with Tidus. At first, he was awesome. He was THE catch of Destiny High; blonde, built, strong, sexy as hell! But he was also a sweetheart! Tidus made her lunches to eat with him at their group's table. He made her romantic playlists for her I-pod, and gave her rides to school and to work. But through all that he was still like a brother to her. And thinking he was like a brother made their make out sessions just down right wrong! After two months of dating, Kairi finally plucked up her courage to break Tidus's heart.

"I can't believe it's only been 3 days since you made Tidus cry," Sora said jokingly.

Kairi scowled at his comment, she knew Tidus was going to be upset, but she didn't expect him to cry.

"Shut up Sora! I didn't mean for Tidus to cry!"

"Well you did make him cry," Sora laughed.

Kairi growled, " You're being a bitch, ya know?"

"Oh I'm the bitch?" Sora said as he wrapped his arms over his knees.

"Well at least I didn't make my boyfriend cry infront of all of his friends," Sora snapped.

Kairi blushed, she was embarrassed that Sora was getting angry at her for breaking up with Tidus. Sora, like everybody else, thought Kairi and Tidus made an amazing couple. Amazing, but not perfect. _'If you only knew YOU were the reason why_ ' Kairi thought bitterly.

The sun had gone down, the bright twinkling stars were out, and the moon's reflection danced in the sea. Kairi inhaled deeply, the salty air tickled her nose, she leaned her head back and let out a huge puff of air into the night.

"Why'd you do it?" Sora said, softly.

Kairi rolled her head around facing Sora, his eyes were downcast, saddness etched over the contours of his soft, beautiful face.

"Tidus just wasn't...", Kairi stopped herself, she wanted to say, he just wasn't you. But Sora could never know. No one could. She cleared her throat.

"Tidus just wasn't for me, he deserves his perfect girlfriend. I'm his perfect friend."

Sora whimpered, "You're gonna end up alone if you keep breaking hearts."

Kairi shrugged, " I'll just be single and have hot, meaningless sex."

Sora giggled.

"Or I'll be like you Sora and be homosexual. I could go for some lesbian loving."


End file.
